White God
by shadowlugia249
Summary: Original Story! When a construction worker finds an odd helm in an abandoned building, he finds out that it possesses far more than just a new fashion statement... Now updated.


**White God**

By shadowlugia249

I have two main loves in my life: explosives and dragons. I know; I really need a girlfriend, eh? Well, I don't have time for people after getting home from my day at demolition sites. If I had had my way, I'd be a drackologist (a dragon biologist) _if_ there were any real dragons around.

My story, should you choose to read it, starts one fine Friday near the end of my shift at the Walker office building that we had scheduled for demolition that day. We normally do walkthroughs of each floor to make sure that everything was clear and non-hazardous.

In these situations, we would go on miniature treasure hunts. We would peruse the leftover items in the building and call dibs on any "treasures" that we found.

I was walking through the twelfth floor to make sure that there was nothing flammable in the area when I noticed that someone had left an old box in a corner. Feeling a sense of curiosity, I wandered over to check it out.

Inside the box was what appeared to be a brown, leather helm with ear flaps. It had two, blue plastic wings on each side of the top of the helm along with round, plastic goggles on the front.

I looked at the odd helm with interest. It seemed odd that someone would abandon a perfectly good helm in an abandoned building. Nevertheless, it was mine now. I put it back in the box and carried it out of the building.

"All clear, sir," I told my boss at Ground Zero for the demolition.

"Very well then," he said, putting on his goggles. He then pushed a button on as control panel nearby to sound the demolition siren.

"Fire in the hole!" he called to the surroundings. "Fire in the hole!"

Everyone watched as we counted down to the magic moment when the big red shiny button would be pressed.

"Five… four… three… two… one… go!"

A moment went by and then…

KA-BOOOOOM!!!

The Walker Building's support pillars were obliterated as the whole thing fell to pieces. Everyone cheered as we always did when we had a successful demolition.

Later that night, I was examining the mysterious helm in my house. I had a feeling that there was more to this helm than meets the eye. I finally decided to put it on my head and see if it fit.

It was pretty snug; it felt as if it was made for me. I tied the strap underneath my chin and looked in the mirror. Not bad.

Just then I started to feel very strange. My head was spinning as I tried to stand up straight. I tried to remove the helm but was unsuccessful and collapsed onto the floor.

I felt my stomach begin to swell. It seemed to be filling out with muscle and my internal organs were sloshing around like a bagged liquid. My shirt was reduced to shreds due to my added girth. My skin also began to tingle. I couldn't move but I could see that my skin was stretching and smoothing out with a tingling sensation that ran up and down my body.

Not only that, but my legs began to thicken and my toes began to grow and merge together. I saw that my toes had turned into three large, blue talons.

A strange bulge was pushing out on the seat of my pants. Soon, they were torn to pieces which allowed a long, thick, white tail to burst from my backside.

My arms were the next to change. They didn't change in length but the smooth, white skin that had started at my torso extended to it as well. My fingers seemed to melt together and go from five to four.

What I did _not_ expect was to have a large, white, feathery wing sprout from each of my shoulders. I looked like that X-man, the Archangel, but… I was white _all_ over.

The last to change was my head. It seemed to shift in length to resemble a slightly shorter horse's skull. Not only that, but my hair became longer, thicker and… yellow?! It resembled furry straw in the end.

When this was all said and done, I was able to get up off the floor and climb up to the mirror to get a good look at my new form. I let out a gasp as I felt my face with my new hands.

From all my years of reading about dragons, I could say that I closely resembled that of the least-known dragon in the world: Siron.

(Author's Note: If _anyone_ reading this knows _anything_ about the white dragon known as "**Siron**", _please_ send me a review with the original name of the media where he appears. I _beg_ of you!)

I had a bulky white body with a jagged, blue stripe running from the tip of my muzzle down my back to the tip of my tail. My eyes had changed from a dark-brown to a crystal-blue I had never known dragons to have skin instead of scales but I now had a very fine coat of it up and down my body. My wings were not leathery like most dragons'; instead, they were filled with beautiful white feathers. My muscular, digitigrade legs had three thick, blue talons on each foot.

I looked at my hands next and blinked. I had acquired a brown, baggy glove on each one from out of nowhere with a gold bracelet with a blue sapphire embedded on each one. Not only that, but I had a gold collar around my neck with several red rings hanging from it. To top it all off, two gold rings were attached to each of my new wings near my shoulders.

I didn't know what to do. I had just been transformed into the most unusual dragon that I had ever seen and I wasn't sure that the process was reversible.

It was then that a new consciousness awakened inside my mind. It was the mind of the dragon, Siron, which possessed the helm that I was now wearing.

_Are you ready?_ it told me.

"Ready? For what?" I spoke out loud. I had a smooth, gentle voice that slightly startled me.

_To return to my species in the mountains._

"What are you talking about?"

_My species has been the chosen guardians of the world since the dawn of time. We are the Siriana: the Elemental Gods. We are the lords of the air and controllers of the elements._

"Wait a minute…" I struggled to keep up with what Siron was saying. "I get to control the elements?"

_Of course. The skies are ours to control. Keep in mind, though, that you share that power with others of my species._

"Oh… okay."

_Do not worry. Your human life is nothing compared to the life that I am offering you._

_Now, follow my instructions and take the new existence that I am offering you._

I mentally agreed and allowed Siron to take control of my mind for a moment. Siron solved my first problem of getting out of my apartment by reducing my form into a white mist and drifted out of the window and into the air above the city.

I could feel my new wings pumping as I took to the air after becoming solid once again. I stretched out my arms and legs and felt the air between them. What a feeling! The wind felt so great as I rode the thermals across the city. I didn't know where I was going, but Siron did, so I had to trust his navigation.

It was almost sunrise when I reached the ocean. I was surprised to know that I had just covered over 1200 miles in just a few hours!

"Siron?" I asked for the first time. "Where are we going?"

I could feel Siron's sense of curiosity as he perused my human consciousness.

_We are going to Sittera in the ocean's center,_ he told me kindly. _The Siriana live in peace there._

"I never knew that dragons existed anywhere but stories."

_Technically, the Siriana are not dragons. We like to call our species: "Elementals"._

"Why is that?"

_Because the Siriana are not completely flesh-and-blood. We are merely apparitions of the four elements, as you saw back at your apartment._

"Oh. So… am I a "wind" elemental?"

_Not quite. Siriana are classified by their color. Red Siriana are masters of fire. Blue ones are in charge of water. Gold are earth elementals. And Green are the masters of wind._

"So… where does "White" fit in?"

_White Siriana are masters of all four elements. You and a White female named Serra are the guardians of all the Siriana._

"Sweet!"

_Yes… I am sure that you will like it._

Siron and I didn't speak much more until we approached a ring of mountains somewhere in the middle of the ocean. I had a feeling that if Siron hadn't shown me where the location was, I might normally have missed it. It _was_ kind of hard to miss, though. The mountain ring was clearly as large in diameter as width of the state of Texas and nearly circular. I had expected it to be concealed somehow by mist or storms or something of the sort, but it was clearly visible as if it were just waiting to be discovered.

_Concealment takes away the beauty of Sittera,_ Siron told me. _No human will _ever_ find it unless he or she is shown exactly where it is by one of the Siriana personally, so we do not fear our discovery by humans._

I nodded my head and agreed with him; he had a point. There was just one more problem.

"How do we get in?"

_Just relax and watch. You'll have to do it on your own when I leave you._

I let Siron take control of my body and watched as he did his magic. As we flew closer to the mountain barrier, I started to dissolve again. But this time, I seemed to be turning into white light instead of white mist. Just when it looked like we would collide with the mountain, we seemed to pass through the mountains like a prism. The barrier was not made out of normal rock but instead seemed to be made out of rock _crystal_. Soon, we passed through the barrier and reached the valley of Sittera.

Oh… my… God. I had never seen such a beautiful place. The valley of Sittera was a dazzlingly beautiful green stretch of prairie grasses. The grass was so fine and clean that it would have won at least a dozen awards back in the human world. At the edge of the prairie was a massive green forest filled with almost every tree in the world. I could barely contain my excitement.

Siron shared my joy. _Yes… the Wind Siriana are excellent caretakers of plant life._

My hopes fell slightly. "The… _Wind_ Siriana?"

_Yes. Svetlanna, Serris, Samuel and Setara are the Wind Siriana of this realm._

"Realm?"

_Of course. Sittera is split into five realms: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Light. This is merely the Wind Siriana's realm to the east. Our realm, the Light Realm, is in the center of the island._

I decided to ask Siron something that had been bothering me.

"Can I meet these other Siriana?"

_Once we meet Serra. My mate is expecting us._

"Fine with me."

We sailed over the Wind Realm and entered the center of the island: the Light Realm. Unlike the Wind Realm, the Light Realm was such a blinding white that I was sure that my human eyes would not have been able to stand the light. It was actually _snowing_ in the area and the snows fell onto pure-white trees and silver grass. In the very center of the area was a single white peak with a cave near the top. Siron flew us up to that cave and landed inside it.

I took off my helm for the first time and shook out my straw-yellow hair. It felt great to give my wings a break after all that traveling over the ocean.

"I've been waiting for you for some time, Siron." A female voice sounded from within the cave.

I looked over to a corner of the cave and saw another white Siriana almost identical to me except for slightly narrower blue eyes looking at me. She had the same type of helm, same brown gloves and gold bracelet, same golden collar and the same jagged, blue stripe down her back. She might have been my twin except for the eyes and the fact that her voice was clearly female.

"S-S-Siron?" I stuttered. I had never been very successful with humans of the opposite sex and a female of a completely different species was talking to me.

_This is Serra, my mate and also a Light Siriana. She has been waiting a long time to replenish the White Siriana._

_Replenish?_ I thought the word so that Serra would not hear me. _You mean…? _I had never had to deal with _that_ before.

_It is only a small ritual. Once it is over… it is over._

I gulped.

Serra started walking towards me on all fours with a smile on her face. "I have waited ages for you to return. I'm jealous that all the other Siriana have had families for longer than us."

_Whoa, now!_ I thought as she came closer to me. _Siron… I'm not ready for this yet! Can I get a little information on this?_

_In order to keep their element's power balanced, each Siriana pair must have a son and a daughter to distribute the power evenly. I can sense your distress. Let me take the blunt of this ritual. Serra will settle down after it is finished, I promise you._

I could feel Siron's consciousness flood my senses again. I could rest a little while the Sirianan ritual played its course.

The ritual started outside the mountain cave. Serra and I (actually, it was Siron) took to the air above the mountain and began flying in a rising spiral. We flew so high that I would have normally gotten vertigo from the sheer height. We then flew close together and locked our hands together while suddenly going into a 12,000-foot freefall. I could feel her warm body against mine as we plummeted through the air. I would normally have chickened out on such a procedure, but I trusted Siron's judgment and stayed in the ritual.

Just before we hit the ground, Serra and I separated and flew off in opposite directions. The ritual was complete and we flew off back towards the cave. I felt a sense of accomplishment. That didn't seem so difficult. I contacted Siron and thanked him for the support.

But all he said to me was, _Well done. You are ready._ And after that, I felt his presence disappear completely! I would normally have panicked but I felt that I could handle things from now on.

The next thing I remember is lying in the Light Realm cave with something warm and heavy on top of me. I turned my head to look into those of Serra. She seemed exhausted, and at the same time, satisfied.

"Sleep well, Siron?" She nuzzled me on the side of the head and I could feel her thin, smooth tongue tease my ear.

My name was not Siron, but that didn't seem to concern me anymore. I was no longer part of the human world and I didn't seem to care about my former life any longer. I was given a whole new world to explore and embrace.

"Yes, dear. I slept just fine." I ran a gloved hand down her back and felt her soft, smooth skin from underneath it. "How are they coming?"

Serra ran a similar gloved hand down my chest and smiled. "In a few months they will be ready. I can already feel them moving."

"That's good." I allowed Serra to put her hand on my muzzle and follow it up with a kiss. "I have a feeling that things are going to be _very_ different around here."

And with that, the human part of me was cast aside and I was awakened as Siron: a Siriana and master of the four elements. Soon, my new mate and I would have a family and life would be much grander than it had ever been before.

**End**


End file.
